Missing You
by GlitterBadger
Summary: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff Adam went on a promotional tour, and Tommy got left behind in the U.S. When Adam returns, Tommy acts a bit jealous. He just really missed his boyfriend.


Page | 8

**Missing You**

**By: Monica (GlitterBadger)**

Adam had only been back in the United States for about two days. And he spent the first day sleeping and the second one was spent doing scheduling. Today was the first day since he'd been back that he and the whole band would start rehearsing together. Adam was excited to be playing with the band, especially his bassist, Tommy. He really had missed performing with him overseas.

Adam walked into the studio where everyone was just relaxing and goofing off. Monte was entertaining Tommy with stories about the European tour. Adam quickly walked over and gave his bassist a tight hug. Tommy forced a smile on his face as he hugged him back. Adam quickly jumped in on Monte's story and began telling Tommy about everything. He listened quietly, pretending to be interested as he fiddled with his guitar. Tommy was getting annoyed at this point.

"Let's just play!" Tommy exclaimed, not looking at anyone, especially not Adam as he picked up his guitar.

"Tommy Joe, are you okay?" Monte asked, concerned.

"Long day, can we just get started?" He snapped, strapping his guitar over his shoulder.

"Dude you should have been there. It was wild..." Monte exclaimed.

"Well, I wasn't there, now was I?" He said bitterly.

Monte just flashed him a puzzled look as he returned to setting up his own instrument.

"Hey, what's going on?" Adam asked, pulling Tommy to the side with a tight grip on his elbow.

He immediately pulled out of Adam's grasp, sneering at him.

"Nothing", he said shortly.

"It's obvious something's getting to you. How about after rehearsal we go get a few drinks and talk about it?" Adam suggested as he walked back to join the rest of the band.

"So fucking clueless!" Tommy muttered as soon as Adam was out of earshot.

He grabbed his guitar and began playing along without acknowledging Adam. Rehearsal lasted longer than Tommy wanted it too. He wanted nothing more than to go back to his place alone, well the place he shared with Adam. Tommy just wanted to be away from everyone, especially Adam.

"It's good to be back home!" Monte smiled, giving Tommy a gentle hug as he started packing up his stuff.

"Yeah I missed you guys", Tommy said quietly just so Monte could hear him.

"He did miss you, you know." Monte whispered; his eyes serious

Tommy huffed and grabbed his guitar and case and walked out the door without another word to anyone. They all just exchanged worried glances between each other.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Adam asked Monte. "Do you think he's still jealous that he didn't get to go?"

"I don't know, man. I really think you two need to talk about this, ever what's going on." Monte said seriously.

He gave Adam a one-armed hug and packed up and left the studio. Adam gathered the rest of his stuff and left too. He decided that maybe Monte was right, that perhaps he needed to go home and talk about Tommy's attitude. He hasn't even seen him since before he left; he didn't understand Tommy's mood during rehearsal today.

Once he got home, Adam was relieved to see Tommy's car in the drive way. But inside, he couldn't find Tommy. He wasn't at bar, but Adam did notice that a bottle of whiskey had been taken from the liquor cabinet.

"Tommy!" Adam called into the quiet air.

There was no response. The silence was getting to Adam; he hated being ignored. The more he called Tommy's name, the angrier he got. Tommy really did know better than to ignore Adam. By now Adam was getting furious with Tommy. Why was he being such a dick? He began throwing open doors as he stormed down the hallway. All of the doors were completely empty. He noticed the very back room, the spare bedroom, lights on. He was now pissed with Tommy. Adam went to shove the door wide open, but it didn't move. The door was locked!

"Tommy Joe, open this fucking door right now!" He yelled, pushing against it.

Still no response. The only thing Adam could hear was the dull strumming of his guitar. Taking his fist, Adam started pounding violently on the door.

"Open the motherfucking door, Tommy Joe Ratliff!" His eyes were blazing with anger.

"I can and I will break this door in. This is MY house!"

Finally Adam heard Tommy unlock the door. He swung it open and barged inside. There Tommy was sitting on the bed strumming his guitar and drinking the bottle of whiskey.

"What the fuck?" Adam growled, slamming the door shut.

Tommy didn't move or respond to Adam's voice; mostly because he knew it pissed him off even more. He just continued playing random chords.

"RATLIFF!" Adam shouted. "Fucking look at me!" He stood directly in front of Tommy.

And he reluctantly looked up at Adam and into his fiery eyes. His black hair hanging in his face and his eye make-up smeared, leaving only dark traces. His facial expression was hard and angry, yet the sight so arousing to Tommy and a bit scary all at the same time. Carefully Tommy sat his guitar on the bed; his eyes still focused on Adam.

"What?" he spoke softly.

"What the fuck is with you?" Adam demanded; his voice a bit more calm but still very tense.

"Glad you had a fantastic time across the country!" Tommy said coldly.

"Are you still jealous that you didn't get to go?" Adam asked.

"I was at first, because, correct me if I'm wrong Lambert, but I thought I was part of your band too." He snipped, looking away.

"Tommy Joe, you know you are a very important member to the band and in my life as well." Adam said softly, sliding his arm around Tommy.

Tommy knocked it away.

"Important to you?" Tommy laughed, rolling his eyes.

"You know how I feel, Tommy Joe."

"Not really, not after your little promo tour across Europe." He stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You really are fucking clueless Lambert." Tommy snapped. "You could have at least called me while you were away."

"I was busy!"

"So said the Rockstar!" Tommy rolled his eyes once more.

"I texted you!" Adam replied.

"Like once a day, and they only talked about the damn tour." Tommy grumbled, taking a long swig of the whiskey.

"I was constantly busy!" Adam said shortly.

"Doing god knows what." Tommy muttered under his breath.

"By the time I got done I was completely exhausted and passed out."

"What? Too damn exhausted to make a five minute phone call to your damn boyfriend?" Tommy yelled, jumping off the bed.

"I really wish you had a better understanding. I was up at the crack of dawn going out all day doing photo shoots, meet and greet sessions and performances, TV Shows, etcetera. By night fall I needed to relax. I was worn the fuck out, Tommy." Adam explained, looking directly at him.

"Needed to relax? But that didn't involve your boyfriend did it? Tommy snapped, taking another big swig of the whiskey. "Who helped you relax Lambert?" He chuckled.

"What?"

"I'm sure it wasn't hard to convince one of those foreign boys to get on his knees for you." He snapped, smirking dirtily.

"What the fuck Tommy Joe?" Adam growled, stalking towards him.

"I'm just saying you were too busy getting your cock sucked from some foreign little bitch to call your damn boyfriend!" He smirked when he seen the anger boiling through Adam's veins.

His eyes were blazing wild, hot and fierce as he placed his hands on Tommy's chest and shoved him against the wall.

"Don't you ever fucking accuse me of cheating on you Tommy Joe Ratliff!" Adam growled; their faces only inches apart.

"Well you should have actually fucking called me." He retorted with his eyes locked on to Adam's; anger and jealousy coursing through his veins.

With each of his hands on either side of Tommy's head, Adam leaned in. His lips were practically touching Tommy's, but not quite.

"You know better than to say shit like that, Ratliff!" His voice was low and dangerous.

"Perhaps then you should have called and told your boyfriend that you actually missed him."

"Fuck you Tommy Joe!" Adam said, slapping the wall.

"No fuck you Lambert!" Tommy hissed; pressing their noses together as their hot breath mixed together. "I know all of the games you rockstars play, and I'm not falling for them."

"I'm not playing games with you Tommy." He said quietly.

"You think you can just leave me here while you go on tour across Europe and then you come back and act like everything's okay. You act like nothing happened, like you never left me here alone!" Tommy's voice cracked. "You can't pretend nothing happened."

"I'm sorry." Adam's voice was dry, and he was emotionally drained from fighting.

"You say you're sorry but it doesn't mean you missed me or even thought about me once. If I'm going to be with you, I need to know where you stand, Lambert" Tommy said, dropping his head.

"You don't think I missed you?" Adam smiled. "I did have a great time. I enjoyed myself. But I also thought about you constantly."

"Then why didn't you call and tell me, Lambert." He snapped.

"Fuck", he said incredulously, running a hand through his black hair as his tongue licked his dry lips.

The simple and innocent gesture sent a slight shiver through Tommy's body.

"You want to know why I didn't call?" Adam questioned. "Because everytime I hear your fucking voice it turns me on, makes me realize just how much I care for you Tommy Joe. I spent the nights touching myself, thinking of you and just how much I missed you." He said lowly.

"And I knew that if I called you, that it would make the distance thing seem far worse. I thought about you all the time and how I couldn't wait to get home and feel those pretty lips against mine."

Tommy's eyes fixated on Adam's as he gently kissed his cheek. Adam's mouth was very good and the gentle kiss made Tommy shudder. All of his anger soon dissolved and transformed into pure want for Adam. He couldn't really be mad after that explanation, could he? No, definitely not.

"I", Tommy muttered, but he couldn't seem to finish the sentence because he was getting distracted by Adam's mouth sucking hotly on the side of his neck.

"It's okay; just don't ever accuse me of cheating on you." Adam warned, biting down on his neck until it left a red mark on his pale skin.

Tommy curled his hand around the back of Adam's neck and closed the distance between their lips. Adam moaned into the kiss, allowing Tommy's tongue to enter. The kiss started off soft and gentle, but soon Adam took control. Grabbing the back of Tommy's head; he smashed their faces together; tongues rubbing against the other for, fighting for dominance. Tommy rolled his hips against Adam, letting him feel his erection pressing against his tight pants, as he let out a deep moan.

"I fucking missed you, baby boy" He hissed, digging his nails into Adam's shoulders.

"I missed you, my Glitter Baby", Adam smirked, nibbling on the nape of Tommy's neck. "I especially missed that pretty little mouth."

"Mmm", Tommy moaned as his hand palmed at Adam's erection.

Tommy decided that this was as good time as any to take control of the situation. He pressed his hand firmly against Adam's erection as his lips latched to the side of his neck, sucking right below his ear. A soft moan escaped Adam's lips as he fingered Tommy's bleach blond hair. Spreading his legs, Tommy rubbed his own erection against Adam's, eliciting deep moans. Glancing at Adam, Tommy's eyes were burning with desire, and he started nibbling and sucking on his collar bone; his hands slid smoothly under his black shirt. And he quickly removed Adam's shirt and tossed it lazily on the floor with his other hand pressed firmly against his bare chest. God, he really missed the feeling of Adam's hot skin against his.

Tommy groaned, dragging his nails down to Adam's stomach, tracing around his belt buckle. His eyes glued to Adam's as his fingers slowly started fumbling with the belt. Tommy was getting harder as he watched Adam toss his head back and moan, rubbing himself against the friction of Tommy's hand.

"Fuck, I missed you!" Tommy growled licking and sucking at Adam's hot skin.

Tommy was in a hurry, trying to remove Adam's clothes from his body; his hands exploring every inch of his body. His hands settling right above his hips, pulling him closer, rubbing their erections against each other; the slick friction sent sparks through both of their bodies.

"Slow down Glitter Baby", groaned Adam.

"I haven't seen you in months and you tell me to slow down. I don't so, not this time Lambert." Tommy smirked, his eyes full of desire.

His hands went back to their previous task of removing Adam's belt buckle. Adam watched him closely; his every move. Their eyes became fixated on one another; breathing increasing rapidly. Their cocks were hard and both yearning for one another. Hooking his fingers in Adam's belt loops, Tommy yanks them down to his ankles. Adam flashed Tommy a dirty smirk as he watched his eyes widen with surprise when he seen that Adam wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Damn baby boy", he said, licking his lips at the sight of Adam's hard cock.

Tommy pressed their lips together in a violent kiss; their tongues tangling together in a fit of ecstasy. Tommy's hands clung to Adam's hips as he shoved his tongue roughly down Adam's throat.

"Come on Glitter Baby!" Adam breathed, running his fingers through his bleach blond hair.

Tommy knew exactly what Adam wanted him to do. His hand wrapped around Adam's hard cock, squeezing it lightly. He moaned softly, as his hands tightened around Tommy's head. Their eyes met, fire burning wild their bodies. Tommy's heart was pounding rapidly in his chest as droplets of sweat trickled down his face. His hands were roaming frantically allover Adam's body as he sucked hotly on his neck.

"Fuck Tommy!" Adam gasped, rocking his hips into Tommy's hand.

"What do you want Baby Boy?" Tommy hissed, running his tongue along the shell of Adam's ear.

"Quit being such a tease and put that pretty little mouth to better use", Adam hissed, biting on Tommy's lower lip.

With his hands on Tommy's head, Adam pushed him until he dropped to his knees.

"Oh such a beautiful sight", Adam breathed, licking his lips.

"Fuck", Tommy hissed; his breath catching in his throat.

Adam's hard cock was only inches away from Tommy's waiting mouth. It was throbbing hard making his mouth water, as he glanced up at Adam.

"God, will you just…"Adam panted.

"What Baby Boy?" He smirked, knowing exactly what Adam was asking him to do.

Parting his lips, Tommy's tongue swiped across the head of his cock.

"Fuck", Adam hissed; his hips jutting forward.

His tongue rolled around the head slowly, moving across the slit, licking tentatively. The cool sensation of Tommy's tongue wrapping around the head, sliding up and down his length was driving Adam insane. Tossing his head back and forth, moaning and panting loudly as Tommy's tongue rolled around head repeatedly. With his hand grasping the base of Adam's cock, Tommy slowly pushed more of it into his mouth, sliding it down his throat. He could feel Adam's cock throbbing against his tongue, licking the underside. Tommy's mouth was hot and wet sliding along Adam's cock, pushing it down his throat. Adam let out deep growls, tugging on Tommy's hair; encouraging him to go faster as he rocked his hips.

"Oh dam", Adam moaned.

Grabbing the side of Adam's thighs, Tommy pushed them apart, kneading his balls in his hand. He can feel Adam's body heaving with each deep breath he takes, increasing by the second. Tommy's fingers brushed against Adam's tight ass. Adam moaned, spreading his legs even wider; his body was burning with desire. Tommy pressed his slim finger against his tight hole, pushing against the tight ring of muscles. Adam's hips jutted forward; his hands tangled in Tommy's hair; gently thrusting his cock in Tommy's mouth.

"Oh fuck baby!" He panted as Tommy's mouth slid up and down Adam's cock, sucking rapidly,

With his finger pushing inside Adam's ass, Tommy sucked his cock harder until the head was repeatedly hitting the back of his throat. He could feel Adam pulsing with desire as his tongue curling around it, licking at it with such intense passion. Adam's black painted nails were wrapped around strands of Tommy's hair, pushing him further, sliding his hard cock down his throat, as his blond head bobbed up and down. Adam gasped loudly as he felt a second finger being inserted inside his tight ass. Now his cock was half-way down Tommy's throat with two fingers buried deep in his ass; pumping in and out. With his cheeks hallowed out, Tommy sucked fervently as he simultaneously pushed his fingers in and out. He could feel Adam's tight muscles squeezing around his fingers as curled them, going faster.

Tommy's hair was knotted around Adam's fingers as he slammed his hips into his face; his lips swollen around his hard cock as he took it all the way in, sliding it down his throat in a steady rhythm. Adam's body began trembling as he tossed his black hair back, leaning against the wall, panting heavily.

"Oh fuck baby…I want to feel you…inside me"

Tommy looked up immediately; their eyes met. Both pairs full of such desire and pure need.

"Please fuck me. I want to feel you inside me, Tommy Joe", Adam breathed; his hips rocking forward.

He knew if Tommy kept on sucking him like that, that he would explode in Tommy's mouth, and as much as he enjoyed it, he didn't want to cum like that. Slowly Tommy withdrew his fingers from Adam's ass, and he whined as Tommy let his cock slip from his lips. Immediately Adam yanked Tommy to his feet for a deep violent kiss. Their tongues were rubbing together and curling frantically together. Their faces were practically smashed together as Adam shoved his tongue inside Tommy's mouth, exploring every part. Tommy moaned as their bare cocks rubbed against each other. The friction was hot; desire rushing through their bodies as they both panted and whimpered for more.

Adam clawed desperately at Tommy's slim frame, pulling him toward the bed where they both collapsed. Tommy landed on top of Adam with his hands on both sides; he kissed him roughly, forcing his tongue in Adam's mouth. Adam wrapped his legs around Tommy's waist, pulling him closer; feeling their cocks grind together wetly.

"Come on fuck me Glitter Baby!' Adam smirked, biting on Tommy's ear.

"Damn you look so fucking gorgeous like this!" Tommy hissed; his eyes traveling over every inch of Adam's naked body, placing soft kisses along his chest, and moving lower.

Tommy's lips placed hot kisses along his chest until he reached his navel. His fingers tweaking and pinching his nipples, rubbing them hard; Adam groaned, reaching for his hair once more. Tommy lifted Adam's legs and dropped them over his shoulder. Adam gasped when he just realized what Tommy was going to do to him.

"So fucking gorgeous!" Tommy whined.

"Fuck", Adam breathed.

Tommy's tongue darted out and swiped across his tight hole. Adam's hips jolted off the bed. And again Tommy circled his tight hole delicately. Adam grasped the silken bed sheets in his hands tightly, slowly rocking his hips forward. Tommy's eyes never left Adam's both were glazed over and filled with such intense passion. His tongue rolling round his ass repeatedly in slowly and steady movements. Adam's body quivered when he felt Tommy's tongue pushing inside. Raising his hips off the bed, Adam groaned. Tommy had a firm grip on Adam as he pushed his tongue deeper, licking at his hole, tasting his personal flavor. Pleasure was building inside of Adam's body as he violently grabbed a fistful of bleach blond hair and shoved his face right against his ass. Tommy growled, moving his tongue rapidly inside of Adam, licking his muscles, stretching and teasing him all at the same time.

"Fuck!" Adam cried, his body writhing from side to side as his throbbing cock bounced against his stomach, rubbing gently.

His tongue licking and sucking vigorously inside of Adam, pushing deeper and moving faster, driving him into a state of pure ecstasy. Adam started grinding his ass into Tommy's face, with the sheets twisted in his knuckles and his head tossed back; hair splayed across the pillow.

"Just fuck me!' Adam growled out, panting.

If Tommy continued what he was doing he would have Adam cumming in minutes. His body felt like it was coming undone by each flicker of his tongue inside his ass. His body was spiraling out of control with the desperate need to feel Tommy inside of him.

"Come on, please Tommy. Fuck me." Adam whimpered, barely able to form a coherent sentence.

Tommy stopped probing his tongue inside and Adam dragged him up for a fiery hot kiss. He could taste himself faintly on Tommy's lips. Adam was barely hanging on; it was going to take much to get him off. He needed to feel Tommy inside of him now; he was growing impatient.

"Please….hurry" he groaned, rocking his hips against Tommy's body.

Carefully Tommy positioned the head of his cock right against Adam's ass as he kissed his lips gently. The head of his cock was pressing against Adam's tight ass. Slowly he started pushing inside. Adam could feel himself stretching around Tommy's had cock. He groaned loudly as he slid himself inside.

"Oh fuck yeah", Tommy moaned, feeling Adam's tight muscles wrapping around his cock.

He smiled as he thrust just a bit harder into Adam; he was so tight and hot around his throbbing cock; his muscles squeezing him. Tommy moaned and just shoved his cock completely inside of Adam.

"Mmm fuck", Tommy gasped, suddenly sheathed by Adam's tightness, pulsing around his cock.

Once Tommy was fully inside of Adam; he remained perfectly still, allowing Adam to get used to him. His hands rested on Tommy's shoulders, rubbing them gently; as he breathed small puffs of hot breath against his neck; sending shivers down his spine.

"God you're so fucking tight", he moaned, slowly starting to move, kissing Adam's neck.

Adam bucked his hips in response; running his fingers through Tommy's hair. Slowly Tommy pulled out and then pushed his cock back inside Adam a bit more forceful. The tightness of Adam felt as if it was convulsing around his throbbing cock. Tommy knew he wasn't going to last much longer; he loved being consumed by Adam, drowning in his sexiness and pleasure. With his nails digging into Adam's hips, Tommy pulled his cock and just slammed it back in. Adam let out a deep growl.

"Oh fuck, Tommy Joe!" Adam moaned, rocking into Tommy's thrusts.

Tommy held on tightly to Adam's hips as he started sliding in and out of Adam's tight ass, created a steady rhythm. He left small but noticeable red bite marks on his necks as he breathed small puffs of hot air against Adam. Adam shivered, rocking against Tommy. Adam's chest was heaving up and down heavily with each thrust Tommy gave to him. Harder Tommy slammed his cock deep inside of Adam's tight ass. Both of them panting heavily as Adam matched each of Tommy's thrusts with his own. His hands were clawing at Tommy's pale skin, rocking their bodies together. Tommy's cock hit this spot in his tight ass that made Adam practically see stars; it felt like his body was on fire with wild hot ecstasy. Seeing Adam respond to his movements was unwinding his control; he was barely hanging on. Adam was so tight, his muscles convulsing and squeezing his cock.

"Come on Glitter Baby, fuck me! Fuck me!" Adam demanded, raising his hips and slamming them against Tommy.

Tommy tossed his head back, his blond hair hanging in his face as he let out a deep growl and just slammed recklessly into Adam. Adam took advantage of Tommy's neck and bit him; the stinging sensation elicited a deep growl as he violently shoved into Adam, hitting that spot once more. The tips of Adam's nails were digging into Tommy's pale skin, leaving red tracks. Tommy hissed as his cock brushed over that sensitive erogenous spot in Adam's body, making him cry out. Adam arched his back into Tommy with his heels digging into the bed, their bodies smacked wetly together as loud groans filled the air around them. Adam's eyes rolled back into his skull as he felt his orgasm pulsing through his veins, there was no way he was going to last much longer. Grasping Adam's throbbing cock, Tommy stroked it, sliding his hands up and down as he rubbed the leaking slit with his thumb. Adam was trembling underneath him, eliciting low incoherent sounds.

"Fuck", Tommy moaned, rolling his tongue around Adam's parted lips. Their tongues met for a hasty sloppy kiss.

Their bodies slapped together wetly as Tommy's cock stabbed at the sensitive spot; making Adam go into orbit; his whole body drowning in the pleasure. He could feel his orgasm rising; it definitely wasn't going to take much now. His hand was sliding up and down Adam's pulsing cock, stroking intensely. He could tell that Adam was on the verge. Leaning down, Tommy's lips ghosted over Adam's ear.

"Come for me Baby Boy!" He whispered, allowing his tongue to flicker against his earlobe.

And that was all it took to send Adam over the edge. His back arched high with his eyes clenched shut; his whole body went rigid as his cock pulsed. Hot white cum shot from his cock; covering his stomach and trickling down Tommy's hand. Just the sensation of Adam's orgasm ripping through his body was enough to make Tommy lose it. He buried every inch of his cock inside Adam's tight ass; every muscle in his body went stiff. With his lips parted open and his head back, Tommy cried out Adam's name as he exploded inside Adam. Both of their bodies trembling as they collapsed side by side with grins across their faces; Adam wrapped his arm around Tommy pulling him to him.

"Damn, I missed that so much." Adam smiled.

"Mmmm me too." Tommy said, planting a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry I got angry."

"Don't be, cause the makeup sex was well worth it Glitter Baby." He laughed, kissing the top of his head. "Now let's get some sleep we got a US tour to plan."

Tommy fell asleep snuggled up to Adam's body. Adam smiled as he combed Tommy's blond hair with his fingers, softly, until he too drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
